wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kudzu
TALK TO KUDZU Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:14, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Your Opinion I started this in the hopes we could encourage people to add "vacation" (or 4th of July) types of things. But I would really like to know what your opinion is on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:09, 29 June 2007 (UTC) :Haha, nobody's gonna fill all of those in. But you might consider indicating them on the main page. --Kudzu 19:29, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I don't expect one person to fill all of them in, but I do hope people may add stuff to them like they have with the state pages, or create a similar page for one that hasn't been started. I'm hoping for Faith-based travel guides like what has been done for the Grand Canyon. ::I just wanted your opinion on the idea of localizing truthiness. Most of our pages seem to be more "national" or even "conceptual". Maybe you can come up with more ideas for this one?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:40, 30 June 2007 (UTC) The Coming Wikipocalypse --thisniss 13:37, 22 May 2007 (UTC) New templates Hiya. I made these tags yesterday, mostly with you in mind: Template:History, Template:Amhistory. I might be wrong, but it seems like you are one of our better (only?) writers of the history type articules. I like them, so I hoped maybe if they had a category, more people might get the idea that they existed. You know, "history is cool" and all that. Because I'm sure that will work as well as it does at school. Anyway, feel free to use, change as you see fit, ignore, steal milk money from, etc. Thanks, --thisniss 23:22, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Presidents? Someone suggested that we make one page for each President. Since you are the King of Encyclopedia, I was wondering if you want to start this? Or at least guide it. (The original conversation is on the Admin Board) Of course, it is not something you have to do, but I figured since you are the one who understands the idea of an online encyclopedia better than most (all the African countries and the Prime Ministers are good examples) Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:37, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :You are awesome! If you need me to do anything, just tell me, thank you! (BTW, we did make a tag for ex-presidents: "Template:ExPOTUS")--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:22, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::Just an FYI, when the exPOTUS tag is at the bottom, it covers the picture. I am moving them up to the top.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:56, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :::Okay. I'm turning in for the night now, but I'll see if I can't finish these up tomorrow. Thanks. --Kudzu 07:14, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :Great work as always!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::I would especially like to commend your truthiful treatment of that bastard Pierce (My gut feels that this is how he would like to be remembered in the annals of American history). --thisniss 07:23, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Have you seen... This? A tribute from me to you, my friend. --OHeL 01:17, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Please check out... Today, We Are All Hokies--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:49, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Admin Board Please make sure you check out the new stuff on the admin board--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:08, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Hey! Long time no see! YOu gotta go over to the Admin Board and check out the new stuff!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :No fair! That's what I was going to say. Except for the "Admin Board" stuff. Well, I guess it's ruined now, but I was going to say that looking at some geography pages earlier today made me wonder if you were coming back soon. I was happy to see your name pop up, even if Watch did beat me to saying so... --thisniss 05:53, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Thurmond Book Cover I made a cover for you: Image:OM-MFullTitle.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:49, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :LOL, nice. Thanks. -- Kudzu 05:52, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I didn't notice that the title was different, glad you liked it anyways!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:00, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Author Template I put the words at the bottom so you could see the monk in the background--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:55, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :On my comp, the words are waaay down below the picture and overlap with text. --Kudzu 23:56, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm.does it work now the way you have it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yep. --Kudzu 00:31, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Just out of curiosity, what browser are you using?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, I made a minor adjustment, change it back if it doesn't work.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:53, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::It works. My browser is IE 6. --Kudzu 00:56, 16 January 2007 (UTC) What Wikiality Is/Is Not You should post that over at the Wikiality:Admin Board#Projects under the "Guides" section so everyone can see it, and mull it over.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Quote Template User:Esteban Colberto created a template called "quote" which you can use (or use to create a new template) for your lyrics.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:47, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Cindy Sheehan Dude, that's really messed up, and funny as hell--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Map of England? I finally found and uploaded one. Tell me if it is correct for your truthiness Image:England.png.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:03, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :That isn't England. It just doesn't feel right. --Kudzu 01:15, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::Tell me what needs to be done to it, I am trying to give all the maps a uniform look--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:20, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well, it needs to be of England, not of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (why is it just northern Ireland? Ireland is an entire British Isle, right?). --Kudzu 01:20, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, if you can, find an example of what should be included. I want it to work with the rest of them and your pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:26, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Freedom Fighters part duex OK Kudzu, you motivated me. I did kind of a rough sketch of what I was thinking about. Go to Freedom Fighter, and add, edit, or erase, as you think approriate. WrongOfTexas 21:03, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Bassoon Dueling Glad to see you're getting the word out! Your new article moved me almost as much as the original footage. I hope I didn't overstep with that link -- I just felt the nation needed to know of Our Glorious Stephen's incredible bassoon prowess. --thisniss 00:13, 23 December 2006 (UTC) 2 Pics to Choose From Image:BarCodeHandTattoo.jpg and Image:HandStamp.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:28, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Brit FYI There is a different template for British males (Britm) and British females (Britf), so the wording on the template works.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:58, 22 December 2006 (UTC) an idea Hi Kudzu, I noticed you were working on "Freedom Fighter," I have an idea for it. I'll write it up so you can take a look. If you want to tweak it up, go for it. If you think it is poopoo-caca and want to erase it, I won't be offended. (I don't get offended easily, I'm used to working in teams and all that jazz.) --WrongOfTexas I just noticed "Freedom Hater," which makes my idea redundant. I was basically going to play on a implied ambiguity: "Freedom Fighter" - two meanings: 1. One who fights FOR freedom, 2. One who FIGHTS Freedom. Carry on. I screwed up again... I put 2 pictures in both image categories. Police Report was supposed to only be in the "Created Image" category, but I put it in both image categories. The problem is that you voted for it in the category it didn't belong in. Did you want to change your vote?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:13, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Meh. --Kudzu 03:38, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Voting for FA, PA I think you are right, we need to allow for voting on maybe 3 articles...What do you feel?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:03, 28 November 2006 (UTC) VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:59, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Tamil Tiger Coin I found a picture of a "Tamil Tiger Coin" that you might be able to use for your Tamil Tiger page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:58, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :oops, here it is: Image:TamilTigerCoin.png--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:59, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Ted Template FYI I changed that tag because someone told me the tags were taking up too much room. So I changed it to make it a little less OSTRUCTIVE! I wasn't trying to remove your version.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:32, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Gotcha. Although my version is better. -- Kudzu 05:15, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Did you not want a Wikiality.com email? Wikiality_talk:Admin_Board#Wikiality.com_emails...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Template for Black Friends I think we may have to change that to something similar to "food"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:04, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :ADEN-DUMB...maybe using the flag at the top, for decorative purposes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:05, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Another Malcolm Image:DenzelW-Glory.gif, if you want it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Mr-t-2.jpg, from Wikiality gallery--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Just out of curiosity Since I always seem to hand out the awards and since you are on, would you like to award "Toronto"??? For the steps, check out Featured Articles/Protocol.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :It has been done. -- Kudzu 02:05, 10 November 2006 (UTC) I SCREWED UP BIG TIME! It was Catholic Church that won, not Toronto!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:20, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :Well then, I'll award Catholic Church too. -- Kudzu 02:20, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, but technically, hmm...I wonder if we should put something about that in the rules then? Do people have to go in and change the vote, or does their "Not Yet" vote automatically become "Yes" once the issues are resolved?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:28, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::That's your call...I don't know. -- Kudzu 02:29, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I was just going to say, I thin feel that you're right; "Not Yet"s are contingient on something being fixed. So, if they are fixed, they are "Yes"s. I guess admins (you in this case) decide. I'm convinced...now where is that bridge you wanted to sell me? I will keep my filthy paws off this, I did enough damage already...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:32, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, all's well that ends well. -- Kudzu 02:34, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Damn right, I usually don't butt into other admin's stuff, but I felt responsible since I asked you to do it. But, now we got two more Mrs. Colberts...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:37, 10 November 2006 (UTC) :::::::He's building up quite the harem, isn't he? -- Kudzu 02:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) FYI I started a Malcolm X page as a spoof of that old Dan Quayle joke (he doesn't know that the "X" is supposed to be a letter and not a Roman numeral) if you are doing Zorro and V, why not take a stab at it?...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :OMG! You just came up with that!? Amazing...perhaps you are the 11th Malcolm in the making!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:57, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ::Perhaps...LOL. -- Kudzu 00:59, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Moon Pic I found this pic (Image:RocketInMoonsEye.jpg) for my article Moon Landing--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:35, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Rush Pics I deleted two of the Rush pics you uploaded (Concertrush.jpg and Rushconcert.jpg). Neither of them were linked and they looked to be the same. I know since wikia started hosting we have been having problems with the pic uploads. Anyway, just a heads up. --Fuzzy 20:59, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Asian Template I started a template for your "Asian" articles, and since you are an admin you can change it as you need.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:51, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Genghis Khan I found a picture of The Genghis, Image:MontalbanKhan.JPG, if you want to use it--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:52, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :That'll work. I'll find another use for the current Genghis Khan approximation image. -- Kudzu 07:54, 9 November 2006 (UTC) You Gotta Check Out There is a message on our Wikiality talk:Admin Board. Please respond ASAP!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:56, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :I meant the one at the bottom--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:59, 9 November 2006 (UTC) French Template Sorry, but I had to put the "real" French flag back in, it looked like there was something wrong...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:29, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :I think feel your input is necessary on some of the issues being discussed. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:28, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Winning Featured Articles I had to block a winning Featured Article and revert edits made after it won. Do the rules state a Featured Winner gets sysop blocks? I could not find it, but I feel it is appropriate.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:41, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Please do not put Abraham Lincoln as a feature yet There is a problem with the voting... more details here--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:48, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Featured Articles We have a way for people to nominate and vote to have articles "Featured" on the Main Page, where the link is, FYI--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:31, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Good stuff on the presidents! I was wondering where you've been...welcome back!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Thank you! Just been making a few edits here and there, but that was my first big contribution in a few weeks. :) -- Kudzu 05:25, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Are You a Sysop? We have been getting swamped during the repeats. Don't know if you are. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:16, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Nope, not a sysop. -- Kudzu 22:22, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :You've been around for as long as I have, you should ask User:Dauno to make you a asysop.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome to the World of Admins! Now that you are an admin, I protected your "British" template so only admins can play with it (all templates should be protected) and I fromatted it a little...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:57, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Hello, User:Lewser and I have been monitoring the for vandals and randomness. We have been using the "hello" template to welcome people and have had to "pwn" many pages. :"Pwn" has been used after a page been blanked and blocked for all but sysops. This prevents the vandals from adding more to the page. :There is more, but you're not stupid, if there is something you don't already know drop me a line.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:08, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::I see you havent told him about the..."initiation"...--Lewser 00:09, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :::I thought you were gonna tell him...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:13, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Admin Weapon * block IP User vandals, for infinity * Warn registered users about stuff you would block vandals for (3 times) * Block registered users after 3 warnings, for a month * prevent vandals from editing pages after they create vanity pages. You have the power...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:00, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Excellent. >:) -- Kudzu 00:01, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Kudzu1 / Can't you see the real me? Seems like I've had my IP banned...was posting under the username Kudzu1 on accident (Kudzu1 is my username on Wikipedia). But anyway, yep, this is Kudzu. Sorry about the mess. --Kudzu 22:17, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I thought it was a clone.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:21, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::No worries. My mistake; I should have noticed that I didn't have a user page when I logged in as Kudzu1. --Kudzu 22:22, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, everything is undone, please check your wikiality.com email.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:27, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't have one...try my comcast.net email? The wikiality.com email never got set up. :( --Kudzu 22:29, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::::If you don't have one...who have I been sending email to!? OH NO! Hang on, I will have the big guy check it out for ya...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:35, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's probably been zooming off into the great unknown. >.< --Kudzu 22:36, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::My IP address is still blocked... :( --Kudzu 23:26, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Damnitalltohell! I thought I unblocked it! Try it again, sorry--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:36, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, it works now. Thanks :) --Kudzu 23:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) missile defense hey, just wanted to let you know i made a few changes to your "breaking news" story (mostly linking stuff - i don't think anything else) because i wanted to put it on the blog for today (it hasn't posted yet while i'm writing this, but should show up in the next 15 minutes or so). I always try to build in as many links as possible on blog posts, since it is primarily a window for pointing to our content for people not already on the site. Anyway, just wanted to let you know what that was about. :) --thisniss 21:50, 5 July 2007 (UTC)